


Gefährliche Versuchung (If You Don't Surrender)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [9]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, Gift of Life, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mind Bonding, Sharing Life-Force, Threesome - M/M/M, Wraith, Wraith Feeding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beziehungen zwischen einem Menschen und einem Wraith sind oft ganz schön schwierig, vor allem, wenn der menschliche Partner des Paares jemand ist, der die Wraith, ihre Kultur und ihre Traditionen noch nicht lange kennt, so wie es bei den meisten Bewohnern von Atlantis, die ursprünglich von der Erde kommen, der Fall ist. Beide, sowohl der Mensch, als auch der Wraith müssen lernen, Kompromisse zu schließen und wann es an der Zeit ist, nachzugeben, damit ihre Beziehung funktioniert...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vergebung Und Hingabe

**Author's Note:**

> Manchmal habe ich das Bedürfnis, eine neue Geschichte über mein erstes Pärchen Cameron und Raven zu schreiben. Sie waren das Paar meines ersten Fics, noch bevor ich wusste, dass ihre Geschichte Teil einer langen Serie werden würde und irgendwie sind sie der rote Faden, der sich durch die ganze Serie zieht. Sie haben jetzt ihre erste ernsthafte Ausseinandersetzung und die Rückmeldungen, die ich in meiner englischen Version bekommen habe, haben mich darin bestätigt, diese Geschichte über sie zu schreiben.
> 
> Im zweiten Kapitel werde ich Euch Lt. Marc Warner vorstellen, den jungen Marine, der schon ein paar Mal kurz aufgetaucht ist. Er ist jetzt ebenfalls mit einem Wraith liiert und hat es sicher auch nicht leicht in dieser ungewöhnlichen Beziehung. Außerdem wurde ich gebeten, über eine Dreierbeziehung zu schreiben, bei der die Partner ihre Lebenskraft teilen und einer solchen Herausforderung konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Marc erschien mir dafür am Geeignetsten. Ich beeile mich mit dem zweiten Kapitel, versprochen!
> 
> Bitte lasst es mich wissen, wie Euch meine neue Geschichte gefällt, Rückmeldung ist sehr wichtig für mich.
> 
> Und nochmal ein riesiges Dankeschön an Euch, meine lieben und treuen Leser, Ihr seid einfach großartig! So viele Aufrufe und so viele Kudos, Ihr seid einfach wunderbar, es ist mir eine große Ehre, für Euch diese Geschichten zu schreiben! Danke, danke, danke!!
> 
> (Ich hoffe, der Titel ist nicht zu kitschig, falls Euch etwas nettes einfällt, lasst es mich bitte wissen!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron und Raven haben ihren ersten richtigen Streit. Commander Alexandros hat ein Tattoo auf ihrem Hals, um jedem Menschen, der den veränderten Duft nicht wahrnehmen kann, zu zeigen, dass er vergeben ist.  
> Cameron erwartet nun, dass Raven das Gleiche für ihn tut und Raven weigert sich. Jetzt sind beide wütend und unglücklich. Werden sie in der Lage sein, ihre Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden und wieder zueinander zu finden?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe immer viel Spaß, wenn ich über die beiden Jungs schreibe, ich hoffe, Ihr habt auch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Cameron saß mit seinen Freunden in der Cafeteria beim Frühstück, trank Kaffee und plauderte mit ihnen. Er hatte sich dort mit John und Evan getroffen, um die aktuelle Situation zu besprechen und zu überlegen, was sie mit den vier merkwürdigen Besuchern machen sollten, aber sie hatten sich kaum an einen der Tische gesetzt, als sich auch schon Rodney, Albert und Brennan zu ihnen gesellt hatten, um mit ihnen zu frühstücken.

Die Drei hatten die ganze Nacht im Labor gearbeitet, um eine Lösung zu finden, wie sie die Besucher wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurückschicken konnten und Rodney brauchte eine Pause und musste etwas essen.  
Albert und Brennan hatten sich dazu entschlossen, ihren menschlichen Freund zu begleiten und nach kurzer Zeit war auch noch Lt. Marc Warner zu ihnen gestoßen. Cameron hatte den jungen Marine vorher kaum gekannt, aber der andere Soldat war seit wenigen Wochen mit einem der Offiziere von Commander Alexandros' Basis-Schiff liiert, und Evan, John und er selbst hatten den jungen Mann unter ihre Fittiche genommen, um ihn während der ersten Zeit ein wenig zu unterstützen. Sie alle wussten nur zu gut, wie schwierig es manchmal war, mit einem Wraith zusammen zu sein.

Jetzt saß er hier mit seinen Freunden und versuchte, nicht an seinen geliebten Gefährten zu denken. Sie hatten ihre erste richtige Auseinandersetzung und Cameron hatte beschlossen, solange in einem anderen Quartier zu schlafen, bis Raven nachgeben und tun würde, was Cameron von ihm verlangte.

Das einzig Dumme an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass er total unglücklich war und halb verrückt vor Sehnsucht nach seinem wunderbaren Wraith-Gefährten. Nachts, wenn er zu schlafen versuchte, wälzte er sich stundenlang wach im Bett herum und lechzte geradezu danach von Raven in seinen starken Armen gehalten zu werden und mit ihm Liebe zu machen, bis er dann doch irgendwann endlich in einen unruhigen Schlummer sank und dabei von Albträumen geplagt wurde. Tagsüber versuchte er, Raven so gut es ging, aus dem Weg zu gehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, ober sich von ihm würde fern halten können, anstatt ihn einfach anzuflehen, ihm zu verzeihen und ihn in Gnaden wieder aufzunehmen.

Und das alles nur, weil Commander Alexandros seinem gewählten Gefährten Evan ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht hatte und eine Tätowierung an seinem Hals trug, die das übliche Saug-Mal ersetzte und jedem sofort zeigte, dass er vergeben war.

Cameron seufzte und Evan grinste ihn wissend an. Der junge Major war immer noch blass und konnte seinen Pflichten noch nicht voll und ganz nachkommen, weshalb er jeden Tag immer nur ein paar Stunden arbeitete, aber er fühlte sich wesentlich besser und konnte etwas essen, ohne sich sofort übergeben zu müssen. Er nippte an dem Tee, den Rin ihm gegeben hatte, während Cameron und alle anderen am Tisch, sogar die jungen Wraith Albert und Brennan Kaffee bevorzugten.

„Schlimme Nacht?“ Fragte Evan mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln und Cameron fühlte die Blicke der anderen am Tisch auf sich ruhen, während sie versuchten, ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Cameron verdrehte die Augen und seufzte erneut, ziemlich theatralisch.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Ich werde noch verrückt, wenn er nicht bald nachgibt“, stöhnte er und starrte trübsinnig in seine Tasse.

Albert lachte leise. „Es tut mir leid, Cam, aber ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Commander Raven das für Dich tun wird. Du kennst unsere Kultur inzwischen. Er war derjenige der Dir gegenüber seinen Besitzanspruch erhoben hat und nicht umgekehrt. Derjenige, der erwählt wird, trägt das Mal, nicht der, der erwählt. Es ist wichtig für ihn, es dabei zu belassen. Jeder Wraith weiß sofort, dass er einen Gefährten erwählt hat, wir riechen es. Kilian würde vielleicht, aber wirklich auch nur vielleicht, darüber nachdenken, ob er es tun soll, falls ich ihn fragen würde, was ich aber nicht tun werde. Aber Commander Raven ist tief in unseren Traditionen verwurzelt. Ich hätte wirklich niemals geglaubt, dass er sich jemals in einen Menschen verlieben würde. Versteh' mich bitte nicht falsch, Cameron. Du bist absolut ebenbürtig und mehr als würdig, sein Gefährte zu sein, aber Commander Raven hat niemals auch nur Anstalten gemacht, sich so weit mit Menschen zu beschäftigen, dass er sich in einen verlieben könnte. Jeder, der ihn auch nur ein bisschen kannte, war total überrascht, als es passierte!“

Brennan legte sinnend den Kopf schief. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zuerst sehr erstaunt war, als ich gesehen habe, dass Commander Alexandros dieses Mal trägt. Es ist ein wunderschönes Tattoo, aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mir meinen stolzen Kyra wirklich nicht mit einem großen 'B' an seinem Hals vorstellen.“ Er ließ seine Finger über seine eigene, frische 'Biss-Marke' gleiten. Cameron konnte sehen, wie zufrieden und glücklich der junge Wraith war, seit er Commander Kyrillos' Besitzanspruch akzeptiert hatte.

„Oh, es würde wahrscheinlich die perfekte Symmetrie der anderen Tattoos, die er hat, stören. Er müsste schon auf jeder Seite seines Halses ein verziertes 'B' tragen, um die Symmetrie zu wahren“, stellte John trocken fest und Brennan funkelte ihn finster an. John grinste einfach nur zurück und schließlich begann Brennan zu kichern.

„Das wäre sicher ein sehr erfreulicher Anblick, aber ich werde ihn nicht darum bitten. Es ist perfekt so, wie es ist“, sagte er gedehnt und mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und Albert nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ich habe wahrscheinlich einfach nie richtig über unsere Traditionen nachgedacht“, gab er zu. „Es war halt immer so und es war alles gut, so wie es war. Vermutlich muss man ein Mensch sein, um es von einer anderen Warte betrachten zu können. Wie steht es mit Ihnen, Colonel Sheppard?“ Fragte er und blickte den gewählten Gefährten seines obersten Commanders neugierig an. „Erwarten Sie, dass unser oberster Befehlshaber das für Sie tut?“

John schürzte die Lippen und beobachtete seinen Stellvertreter dabei, wie er mit einem unsicheren und unbehaglichen Ausdruck im Gesicht mit seinen Fingern Kreise auf die Tischplatte malte, ganz offensichtlich verstört darüber, dass das Geschenk, das sein geliebter Gefährte ihm gemacht hatte, so viel Ärger verursachte.

Er lächelte den jungen Major beruhigend an. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Evan“, sagte er freundlich. „Es war Comamnder Alexandros' Entscheidung und es zeigt ganz deutlich, dass wir jetzt wirklich gleichwertige und wahre Verbündete sind. Es gibt keinen Grund, warum Sie sich schlecht fühlen sollten, weil Ihr Gefährte entschieden hat, ebenfalls ein Mal am Hals zu tragen, so wie Sie es tun. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte lange große Probleme, auch nur über so ein Mal ernsthaft nachzudenken. Todd wusste das und hat geduldig gewartet, bis ich soweit war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich möchte, dass er so ein Mal an seinem Hals trägt. Er ist der Oberbefehlshaber und muss mit Wraith verhandeln, die auf die traditionelle Art leben. Ich glaube kaum, dass etwas gutes dabei heraus käme. Aber ich werde auch nichts dagegen haben, sollte er eines schönen Tages entscheiden, ein solches Mal zu tragen“, entgegnete er und Rodney, der bisher geschwiegen und nur zugehört hatte, nickte ernst.

„Du hast recht, John. Er ist unser oberster Commander und muss sein Gesicht wahren, egal, was er vielleicht tun _möchte_. Davon abgesehen, warum ist es so wichtig für Dich, Cameron?“ Fragte er neugierig.

„Ja, wir würden wirklich alle gerne wissen, warum Du Commander Raven dazu zwingen willst, ein Tattoo an seinem Hals zu tragen. Du wolltest es nicht, bis Alexandros eines hatte, Cam“, sagte Albert und beobachtete seinen Freund sehr genau.

Cameron zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Das ist nicht wahr. Tatsache ist, dass es mich schon eine ganze Weile gestört hat“, bekannte er leise. „Ich weiß, dass Wraith normalerweise den veränderten Geruch wahrnehmen und sofort wissen, dass ein Wraith einen Gefährten erwählt hat und nicht mehr frei ist. Andere Wraith respektieren das. Aber bei Menschen ist das nicht so.“

Marc Warner runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?“ Fragte er verwundert. Cameron lächelte ihn kläglich an.

„Schauen Sie nur sich selbst an, Marc. Sie haben sich schon eine ganze Weile zu Wraith hingezogen gefühlt und jetzt haben Sie sich in einen verliebt. Viele Menschen hier in Atlantis oder auf den Planeten, die wir besuchen, hegen ähnliche Gefühle. Bevor wir diese Allianz geschmiedet haben waren die meisten aber zu ängstlich, um ernsthaft über einen Wraith als Gefährten nachzudenken. Jetzt haben sich die Dinge geändert und es gibt viele Menschen, die selbst mit einem Wraith zusammen sein möchten. Sie können aber nicht riechen, ob ein Wraith schon einen Gefährten gewählt hat oder nicht, und jedes Mal, wenn Raven und ich mit anderen Menschen zu tun haben, entweder hier in der Stadt oder auf einem anderen Planeten, gibt es mindestens einen, der es auf ihn abgesehen hat und versucht, ihn anzumachen. Und ich stehe daneben und kann überhaupt nichts dagegen tun. Sie denken immer, dass er noch frei ist oder mehr als einen Gefährten haben kann, weil er kein Mal trägt, so wie ich. Ich bin es so leid, kann ich Euch sagen.“

Cameron ließ den Kopf hängen, ganz in seinem Elend versunken. Deshalb bemerkte er auch nicht, dass Albert und Rodney fasziniert und ein wenig unbehaglich auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken starrten.  
Er blickte in seine Tasse und fuhr fort: „Und jetzt werden sie sehen, dass da andere Commander sind und ein Mal an ihrem Hals tragen und es wird noch schwieriger für mich werden. Aber es ist so hart, mich von ihm fern zu halten. Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich. Ich kann nicht schlafen, ich kann nicht essen und jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, würde ich am liebsten einfach über ihn herfallen, egal, ob andere in der Nähe sind oder nicht. Es macht mich wahnsinnig! Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach so lassen, wie es ist, egal wie unglücklich es mich macht.“ Er seufzte.

Als er den Kopf hob, sah er Albert, Rodney, Brennan und Marc Warner mit einer Mischung aus Horror, Belustigung, Neugier und Faszination auf etwas hinter seinem Rücken starren. Er versteifte sich und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihn plötzlich jemand von seinem Stuhl hob und über seine Schulter warf. Er schrie erschrocken auf, aber dann atmete er den Duft seines Gefährten ein, der sofort seine Sinne überwältigte. Er zappelte und versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber Raven schlang einen Arm fest um seine Taille und trug ihn wie einen nassen Sack zur Tür, verfolgt von dem erleichterten Gelächter seiner Freunde.

„Raven, was machst Du denn da?“ Schrie er auf.

„Sicherstellen, dass wir beide bekommen, was wir brauchen“, stellte sein Gefährte trocken und ungerührt fest. Cameron zappelte wieder und trommelte mit seinen Fäusten gegen Ravens Rücken.

„Wage es nicht, mich so durch Atlantis zu tragen! Lass mich runter, Raven!“ Schrie er, aber Raven gab ihm nur einen Klaps auf seinen Hintern.

„Halt still“, befahl er mit einem leisen Knurren und eilte zum Aufzug, während ihm zahlreiche Expeditions-Mitglieder mit offenem Mund und ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtern hinterher glotzten, einige von ihnen dabei kichernd und grinsend.

Cameron wusste, dass er knallrot im Gesicht war, einmal, weil er mit dem Gesicht nach unten hing und zum anderen deshalb, weil ihm die ganze Sache entsetzlich peinlich war. Er hörte auf zu zappeln und flüsterte: „Raven, bitte tu das nicht. Was sollen denn die anderen denken, wenn sie uns so sehen?“

„Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass sie wahrscheinlich denken, dass wir auf dem Weg zu unserem Quartier sind, um uns zu versöhnen und dass wir endlich unseren gesunden Menschenverstand wiedergefunden haben. Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass Du still halten sollst, Mensch!“ Fügte er hinzu und diesmal hatte sich ein gefährlicher Unterton in seine dunkle, voll tönende Stimme geschlichen, weil Cameron wieder zu zappeln begonnen hatte.

„Es tut mir leid, Raven, bitte...“ Jammerte Cameron kläglich und machte die Augen zu, weil er nicht sehen wollte, wie die anderen, die ihren Weg kreuzten, über ihn lachten.

„Das sollte es auch Mensch. Aber Du kannst mich um Verzeihung bitten, wenn wir in unserem Quartier und alleine sind. Jetzt halt einfach nur still!“ Brummte sein verärgerter Wraith-Gefährte und Cameron ergab sich seinem Schicksal und ließ zu, dass Raven ihn wie einen Sack in ihr Quartier trug.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Raven betrat ihr gemeinsames Quartier mit zielsicherer Entschlossenheit und warf seinen menschlichen Gefährten auf ihr breites Bett, bevor er sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung den Mantel von den Schultern streifte. Cameron kroch zum Bettrand, aber Raven kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug und war an seiner Seite, bevor er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte, vom Bett zu krabbeln.

Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als Raven sich auf ihn warf und ungeduldig an seiner Kleidung zerrte. Cameron starrte hoch in das geliebte Gesicht, erkannte das glühende Verlangen und die Sehnsucht in den goldenen, katzenhaften Augen und schluckte, weil sich seine Kehle auf einmal ganz trocken anfühlte. Er stöhnte auf, als eine überwältigende Woge aus Leidenschaft und Verlangen über ihn hinweg spülte und ihn noch atemloser zurückließ, als es Ravens Aufprall getan hatte.

Raven zog sie beide hastig aus, während er Cameron dabei die ganze Zeit mit diesem glühenden Verlangen in seinen Augen anblickte und jetzt zappelte Cameron wieder unter ihm, aber nicht, um sich zu befreien, sondern damit Raven ihm besser die störenden Kleidungsstücke ausziehen konnte. Raven knurrte, aber es war kein verärgertes Knurren mehr, sondern ein erregtes Knurren und Cameron bog den Rücken durch und zog Ravens Kopf zu sich runter, um ihre Münder aufeinander zu pressen. „Ich brauche Dich! Bitte, beeil Dich!“ Stöhnte er an Ravens Lippen.

Raven knabberte an seiner empfindsamen Unterlippe und lachte erfreut. „Du hättest das schon viel früher haben können, Du sturer Mensch“, brummte er, aber er gehorchte trotzdem und küsste Cameron voller Leidenschaft und Sehnsucht.  
Er schlüpfte mit seiner beweglichen Zunge in das verführerische samtene Innere und erforschte es eifrig. Er tastete nach der Flasche mit dem Gleitmittel und öffnete sie einhändig. Später würde noch genug Zeit bleiben für eine zärtliche Versöhnung, für Küssen und Streicheln, für geflüsterte Worte voller Liebe und Vergebung, jetzt konnten sie es beide einfach kaum erwarten, einander ganz nahe zu sein.  
Cameron spreizte seine Beine und stieß seine Hüften gegen den zärtlichen Finger, der überraschend leicht in ihn hineinglitt.

„Gott, ja, ich habe Dich so vermisst!“ Cameron schnappte nach Luft. Er zog das Haarband aus Ravens weißer Mähne und grub seine Finger in die dichten, welligen Strähnen, die wie ein seidiger Wasserfall durch seine Finger glitten. Sie küssten sich wieder, während Raven seinen vor Leidenschaft zitternden menschlichen Gefährten hastig, aber dennoch zärtlich weitete.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Cameron unter seinem Gefährten bebte und Raven zog seine Finger zurück und rieb seine pochende Männlichkeit ein, während er Cameron mit seinem muskulösen Körper bedeckte. Cameron schlang seine Beine um Ravens Taille und begegnete seinen Stößen mit ungezügelter Leidenschaft. Raven knurrte und senkte seinen Mund auf Camerons verletzliche Kehle.

„Jetzt werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du niemals wieder vergisst, zu wem und wohin Du gehörst, Mensch“, versprach er mit rauer Stimme, heiser vor Verlangen, Not und Sehnsucht. „Du wirst mich nie mehr zurückweisen und Du wirst Dich niemals wieder von mir trennen, Mensch! Verstanden?“

Cameron wimmerte und stöhnte, verrückt vor Begierde und pochendem Verlangen. „Ja mein Gefährte, ich verspreche es Dir, Nie wieder. Bitte Raven, bitte, ich brauche Dich! Bitte, markiere mich, bitte, nimm mich ganz, Raven, bitte!“ Stieß er hervor und grub seine Nägel in Ravens feste Schultern.

Raven antwortete ihm mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren, bevor er endlich zubiss und an dem langsam verblassenden Mal, das er wenige Wochen zuvor hinterlassen hatte, kräftig zu saugen begann. Cameron fühlte die sanfte Berührung seiner Gedanken und öffnete seinen Geist weit für seinen geliebten Gefährten, hieß ihn voller Sehnsucht und Glück willkommen. Raven stieß in einem schnellen und ungestümen Rhythmus in ihn hinein und legte seine Nährhand auf Camerons Brust.

Cameron schrie in ihrer mentalen Verbindung auf, als Ravens köstliche Lebenskraft in seinen Körper flutete und er über die Klippe sprang und einen unglaublich intensiven Höhepunkt erreichte, während pure Ekstase seinen Körper durchflutete und er seine Erlösung heiß und nass zwischen ihre verschwitzten Körper sprühte.  
Raven folgte ihm sofort auf den Gipfel der Lust, als er das Vergnügen seines Gefährten spürte, füllte ihn zur gleichen Zeit mit seiner Lebenskraft und seinem Samen, an seiner Kehle saugend, schnurrend, knurrend und keuchend.

Als es schließlich vorüber war, lagen sie keuchend auf dem Bett, verschwitzt, verklebt und völlig ausgelaugt, so eng aneinander gekuschelt, wie es ihnen möglich war, ohne Cameron zu erdrücken. Cameron vergrub sein Gesicht an Ravens Kehle, um den wundervollen, aufregenden Duft des einen Lebewesens einzuatmen, das er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Gefährte. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, wisperte er wieder und wieder und Raven zog ihn noch dichter an sich und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Schsch, es ist alles in Ordnung, mein schöner Cam, sch“, murmelte er und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit zärtlichen Küssen. Cameron holte zitternd Luft.

„Es tut mir leid. Es ist einfach nur, weil...“ Raven hob den Kopf und Cameron konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas so schönes gesehen zu haben, wie das erhitzte Gesicht seines Gefährten, umrahmt von seiner zerzausten Mähne und seine Augen erfüllt von Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, als er jetzt auf ihn herab sah. Raven lächelte ihn an und streichelte sein Gesicht mit den Fingerspitzen.

„Ich weiß, Cam. Ich habe alles, was Du Deinen Freunden erzählt hast, gehört“, gab er zu und Cameron biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Alles?“ Fragte er, zutiefst beschämt darüber, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sein Gefährte eine ganze Weile hinter ihm gestanden und ihm zugehört hatte. „Du hast da gestanden und alles, was ich ihnen erzählt habe, gehört?“

Raven nickte. „Ja, mein schöner Cam. Alles. Und mir tut es auch leid, Cameron. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie Du Dich gefühlt haben musst. Du brauchst wirklich nicht eifersüchtig zu sein. Es gibt niemanden außer Dir, Cam. Es hat niemals irgendjemanden gegeben, der mir so viel bedeutet hat wie Du, niemals zuvor. Und es wird auch niemals jemand anderen für mich geben, der mir so viel bedeuten wird“, versicherte er ihm zärtlich.

Cameron lächelte schwach. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich Dir nicht vertraue, Raven. Ich weiß, dass Du mich nie hintergehen würdest. Aber die anderen respektieren nicht, was wir miteinander haben. Zumindest nicht alle. Auf unserem Basis-Schiff tun sie es. Auf anderen Basis-Schiffen auch. Aber sobald wir unter Menschen sind, ist das nicht mehr so. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie attraktiv und begehrenswert Du auf andere wirkst. Es ist so fürchterlich schwer, daneben zu stehen und mitanzusehen, wie sie versuchen, Dich anzumachen und die Tatsache, dass Du schon einen gewählten Gefährten hast, einfach ignorieren. Nicht auszudenken, was passieren wird, wenn wir mit Alexandros und Evan zusammen sind und sie sehen werden, dass er ein Mal trägt. Sie werden bestimmt denken, dass unsere Beziehung nicht ernsthafter Natur ist“, stellte er leise und traurig fest.

Raven küsste ihn wieder. Cameron erwiderte den Kuss und schloss die Augen, während er in den Gefühlen schwelgte, die die starken Arme, die ihn umfingen und die weichen Lippen, die sich auf die seinen pressten, in ihm auslösten. Er fühlte neue Erregung in sich aufsteigen und er stöhnte vor Wonne, als Ravens Schaft, der immer noch tief in ihm vergraben war, wieder hart wurde.

Raven neckte ihn mit ein paar spielerischen Stößen, bevor er wieder schneller und fester in ihn hinein stieß. „Du wirst das nie wieder tun, Cameron“, befahl er atemlos. „Du kannst jederzeit mit mir über alles reden und ich werde Dir zuhören. Aber Du wirst nie wieder in einem anderen Bett als in unserem und in meinen Armen schlafen und Du wirst mich niemals wieder zurückweisen wegen einer Sache, die Dich stört!“

Cameron klammerte sich an seinen Gefährten, erneut verrückt vor Sehnsucht und Verlangen. „Nie wieder, das verspreche ich Dir. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, bat er um Verzeihung und Raven brachte ihn mit einem tiefen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen.

„Das muss es nicht. Tatsache ist, dass ich eine Treffen mit Alexandros' Stellvertreter vereinbart habe, und zwar bevor ich gehört habe, was Du gesagt hast. Deshalb bin ich zu Dir gekommen. Um Dir das mitzuteilen.“

Cameron riss die Augen auf. „W-w-w-was?“ Stotterte er und blinzelte, um den Nebel der Lust, der seinen Geist umgab zu vertreiben. Raven lachte und stieß in einem gleichmäßigen und langsamen Rhythmus in Camerons willigen Körper. Er schloss seine Nährhand um Camerons harten Schaft, um ihn im gleichen Rhythmus zu massieren.

Alexandros' Stellvertreter ist der Beste. Du wirst bekommen, wonach Du Dich sehnst, mein schöner Cam. Ich ertrage es nicht, Dich so unglücklich zu sehen. Und ich hatte schon bevor ich wusste, was Du fühlst und was Du ertragen musstest, dass ich es tun werde. Heute Nachmittag wird ein verziertes 'C' meinen Hals zieren. Es wird nicht so groß sein, wie das 'E' von Alexandros, aber es wird für jeden dummen und unverschämten Menschen sichtbar sein, Du hast mein Wort darauf“, versprach er, die Stimme rau und voller Verstehen und Liebe.

Cameron starrte ihn einen Augenblick ungläubig an, aber dann breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinen schönen Zügen aus. „Ich liebe Dich, Raven“, flüsterte er und Raven beugte sich hinab und küsste ihn. Sie waren immer noch miteinander verbunden und Cameron hörte das sanft gemurmelte 'Ich liebe Dich auch, mein schöner Cam' in seinem Kopf. Er zog seinen Gefährten noch enger an sich und schenkte sich dem alten Wraith Commander ganz und bedingungslos.

Sie bewegten sich in völligem Einklang und teilten ihre Ekstase und ihr Vergnügen noch einmal, sich aneinander klammernd, als ihre Erfüllung sie erschauern ließ.

Später schlief Cameron in den Armen seines Gefährten ein, froh und glücklich darüber, dass er Raven das Versprechen gegeben hatte, ihn nie wieder von sich zu stoßen, bevor er über seine Entscheidung, ein Tattoo an seinem Hals zu tragen, Bescheid gewusst hatte.  
Sie waren beide bereit gewesen, dem anderen zuliebe nachzugeben ohne von den Gefühlen des anderen zu wissen, sondern einfach nur wegen ihrer tiefen Liebe zueinander.

Er lächelte und lauschte dem sanften und zufriedenen Schnurren seines geliebten Wraith, glücklich und zutiefst befriedigt.

Als er John vor über einem Jahr von seinem Wunsch erzählt hatte, seine Ferien auf einem Basis-Schiff zu verbringen, hatte er nicht ahnen können, dass er dort die Liebe seines Lebens finden würde. Aber er hatte sie dort gefunden.

Und nun wusste er ganz sicher, dass sein Gefährte ihn genauso sehr liebte, wie er seinen unglaublichen alten Wraith-Commander liebte, seinen ganz persönlichen Helden Ravenheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Bedeutung des letzten Satzes ist in 'Gefährliche Wünsche' in Kapitel 9 erklärt. Camerons Vater hat seinem Sohn früher Gute-Nacht-Geschichten über einen Indianer erzählt, den er Ravenheart genannt hatte. Dieser Indianer war der Held von Camerons Kindheit. Als er Raven zum ersten Mal begegnete, erinnerte er sich an diese Geschichten und hat seinen geliebten Wraith-Commander deshalb Raven gennnt.


	2. Ein Unerwartetes Treffen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lt. Marc Warner ist zum ersten Mal auf dem Basis-Schiff seines Liebhabers. Er wartet in seinem Quartier darauf, dass Chris zu ihm kommt und muss mit einer unerwarteten Überraschung fertig werden, als Chris' bisheriger Geliebter auf einmal in der Tür steht. Was wird bei dieser ersten Begegnung der beiden Rivalen geschehen und wird Chris in der Lage sein, alles zu erklären?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nur zwei Kapitel haben, aber wie so oft, hat diese Geschichte auch ihren eigenen Weg genommen und so sind drei daraus geworden. Das dritte Kapitel ist schon geschrieben und muss nur noch übersetzt werden, so dass Ihr hoffentlich nicht zu lange darauf warten müsst, wie es mit den Dreien weiter geht.  
> Ich wollte ein wenig die Schwierigkeiten und Probleme beleuchten, die bei einer Beziehung zwischen einem Wraith und einem Menschen auftreten und außerdem wurde ich sanft daran erinnert, dass die Bedürfnisse der Wraith nicht zu kurz kommen dürfen. Ich habe mich entschlossen, über sie zu schreiben, ihnen die Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, die diese erstaunlichen Wesen verdienen und sie nicht nur als böse, gefräßige Monster darzustellen, wie es in den ersten beiden Staffeln der Serie leider der Fall war. Deshalb muss ich mich auch mit dem Nähren und dem Teilen der Lebenskraft beschäftigen, auch wenn es mich am Anfang zu sehr an das Blutsaugen von Vampiren erinnert hat. Aber ich denke, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, es auch für Menschen attraktiv zu machen. Das werdet Ihr im nächsten Kapitel erfahren.  
> Hier in diesem Kapitel geht es jetzt vor allem darum, dass monogane Beziehungen bei den Wraith vielleicht nicht der einzige Weg zum Glücklichsein sind und darum, für die Person, die man liebt, Kompromisse zu schließen und sich anzupassen, auch wenn man geglaubt hat, dazu nicht fähig zu sein.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen, mein großartiges Publikum, vielen Dank für Eure Treue!

Lt. Marc Warner betrat langsam das Quartier seines Freundes auf Commander Alexandros' Basis-Schiff.

Sie waren jetzt schon seit einigen Wochen zusammen, aber es war das Erste Mal, dass sein Freund ihn mit an Bord genommen hatte. Der Wraith-Offizier musste für einige Tage an Bord seinen Dienst versehen und Marc hatte einige Tage frei, deshalb hatten sie die Gelegenheit genutzt, damit Marc sich an das Leben an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes gewöhnen konnte.

Ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung war er einfach nur neugierig gewesen und hatte wissen wollen, wie es denn wohl war, mit einem Wraith zu schlafen. Er hatte jedes Mal die Verzückung auf den Gesichtern von Colonel Mitchell und Major Lorne wahrgenommen, die sichtbar war, nachdem sie mit ihren Gefährten die Nacht verbracht hatten und er hatte auch diese Erfahrung machen wollen.

Der hochgewachsene und breit gebaute Offizier mit den schönen Gesichtszügen und der langen weißen Mähne, mit dem er während ihres Aufenthaltes in der alten Anlage zusammengearbeitet hatte, schien dafür genau der passende Kandidat zu sein. Er hatte die Blicke bemerkt, die der Wraith ihm manchmal heimlich zuwarf und hatte den ersten Schritt gewagt, als sich ihm dazu die Chance geboten hatte. Er wollte wissen, wie der Sex mit einem Wraith war und der Offizier hatte zugegeben, dass er wissen wollte, was es war, das seinen verehrten Commander so an seinem menschlichen Gefährten faszinierte. Sie hatten einander versichert, dass diese Übereinkunft mit keinen Verpflichtungen verbunden war und hatten gemeinsam eifrig die Freuden erforscht, die sie einander zu schenken vermochten.

Aber schon bald nach ihren ersten heimlichen Treffen hatten sie beide begriffen, dass aus ihrem Arrangement weitaus mehr geworden war, und dass sie beide mehr wollten, als eine unverbindliche Affäre. Sein Wraith hatte sogar den Namen akzeptiert, den Marc ihm gegeben hatte. Marc wusste natürlich, dass sein Geschick in der Namensgebung lange nicht so gut war, wie das dass Colonel Mitchell gezeigt hatte, als er die Namen für die Commander ausgewählt hatte, aber er hatte einen Namen ausgewählt, den er sehr mochte und seinem Wraith die Bedeutung, die dahinter steckte, erklärt. Chris hatte sich sehr geehrt gefühlt und den Namen ohne Vorbehalte gerne angenommen.

Sein bester Freund, mit dem er zusammen aufgewachsen war, hatte diesen Namen getragen. Sie waren zusammen zu den Marines gegangen und zusammen beim SGC gedient. Chris war während einer Außenmission mit SG-17 bei einem Unfall getötet worden. Marc vermisste ihn immer noch sehr und hatte seinen Freund ehren wollen, indem er den einen, in den er sich unsterblich verliebt hatte, nach ihm benannte.

Jetzt stand er also da und schaute sich neugierig und erstaunt um, während er immer noch über die Unterhaltung nachdachte, der er am Morgen beim Frühstück mit seinen Freunden zugehört hatte. Das Quartier war viel komfortabler und schöner, als er es erwartet hatte. Chris musste einen höheren Rang bekleiden, als er zuerst angenommen hatte, der Größe und Inneneinrichtung des Quartiers nach zu urteilen. Chris hatte ihm versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu kommen, aber er musste noch einige Dinge klären und hatte ihn deshalb direkt hierher gebracht.

Marc kannte die Wraith inzwischen gut genug, um sich unter ihnen nicht mehr unbehaglich zu fühlen, trotzdem war er dankbar gewesen, dass Chris ihn hier warten ließ und nicht irgendwo anders auf dem Basis-Schiff. Er war sich seiner Gefühle für den Offizier sicher, aber ihre Beziehung war noch nicht so 'offiziell' wie die von Commander Alexandros und Major Lorne, da Chris bisher noch nicht seinen Besitzanspruch ihm gegenüber erklärt hatte. Wenn Marc ehrlich zu sich selbst war dann erfüllte ihn das mit Unsicherheit, da er befürchtete, dass die Gefühle des Wraith nicht so tief waren wie seine eigenen.

Er schlenderte zu einem großen Spiegel, der vor ihm an der Wand hing, um sein Spiegelbild darin zu betrachten. Dunkelbraune Augen blickten ihn aus dem Spiegel an und er betrachtete sich eingehend und versuchte, sich so zu sehen, wie der Wraith ihn wahrnahm, wenn er ihn anschaute.  
Er war groß und schlank, aber muskulös und seine Haut hatte eine golden schimmernde Bräune. Er wusste, dass die meisten Leute ihn gutaussehend und attraktiv fanden mit seinen regelmäßigen männlichen Gesichtszügen und er hatte noch nie Probleme gehabt, einen Partner zu finden.  
Sein Haar war kurz, wie es bei der Marine üblich war, aber nicht so kurz, wie bei den Marines auf der Erde und man konnte deshalb seine natürliche goldbraune Farbe gut erkennen, die durch einige von der Sonne gebleichten Strähnen noch betont wurde und einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen mit den dichten dunklen Wimpern bildete.

Er seufzte und wandte sich von seinem Spiegelbild ab, um ziellos umherzuwandern. Er war sehr überrascht gewesen, über das, was Cameron am Morgen gesagt hatte und sann jetzt über die Frage nach, ob er sich genauso verhalten hatte. Er erinnerte sich an seine Unterhaltung mit Randy Winter über Commander Kilian und fragte sich, ob Albert sich ähnlich gefühlt hatte, wie Colonel Mitchell sich offensichtlich fühlte. Er hatte nie respektlos sein wollen, er war einfach nur neugierig gewesen und hatte sich von dem fremden und irgendwie gefährlichen Sexappeal der außerirdischen Wesen angezogen gefühlt.

Er hörte ein Geräusch aus Richtung der Tür kommen und drehte sich lächelnd um, da er erwartete, seinen Freund hereinkommen zu sehen. Es war aber nicht Chris, der da in der Tür stand, sondern ein fremder Wraith, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen im Türrahmen lehnte, ihn mit verengten Augen betrachtete und den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er war so groß wie Chris und trug nur die üblichen schwarzen Hosen und eine ärmellose Weste, die so aussah wie jene, die die Drohnen trugen. Er war allerdings ganz sicher keine Drohne. Er hatte sehr ansprechende, Gesichtszüge und dem Tattoo nach zu urteilen, das sein linkes Auge umrahmte und Marc an chinesische Schriftzeichen erinnerte, musste er ein hochrangiger Offizier wie Chris sein. Sein dickes, weißes Haar war nicht so lang wie Chris Mähne, die ungebändigt über seinen Rücken bis fast zur Taille hinab fiel, sondern nur schulterlang und er hatte die rechte Seite von der Schläfe bis zum Ohr rasiert.

Der Wraith stand einfach nur da und beobachtete Marc mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf seinen schönen Zügen und verengten Augen und Marc fühlte, wie sein Lächeln verblasste. Er wich instinktiv zurück und der Wraith bleckte die Zähne zu einem gefährlichen Lächeln, offensichtlich erfreut, dass der Mensch, der vor ihm stand, Angst vor ihm hatte.

Jetzt ließ er die Arme fallen und kam langsam mit eleganten Bewegungen näher, sein Körper so gespannt wie der einer Raubkatze, die ihre Beute jagte.

„So, Du bist also der Mensch, der ihn mir weggenommen hat“, zischte er und Marc zuckte zusammen, weiter zurückweichend, bis die pulsierende Wand sein Zurückstolpern stoppte.

„Ent-ent-entschuldigen Sie bi-bi-bitte?“ Stotterte Marc, während er versuchte, in der Wand zu verschwinden. Er war ein tapferer Soldat und hatte mehr als nur einmal an brandgefährlichen Missionen teilgenommen, aber hier und jetzt war er unbewaffnet und hatte natürlich nicht erwartet, an Bord des Basis-Schiffes seines hoffentlich-bald-Gefährten einen Wraith zu treffen, der ihn ganz offensichtlich töten wollte, weil er ihn betrogen hatte. Der Wraith wirkte nicht, als ob er sich darum scheren würde, dass Marc überhaupt nichts von ihm gewusst hatte.

Natürlich ließ die Wand ihn nicht passieren und das boshafte Grinsen auf den überraschend schönen Zügen vertiefte sich. „Ich könnte mich an Dir nähren“, drohte der unbekannte Wraith. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn Dich vergessen lassen kann, nachdem ich mich an Deiner köstlichen Lebenskraft genährt habe. Ich werde Dir alles nehmen und danach nähre ich ihn mit Deiner Lebenskraft und dann gehört er wieder mir ganz allein.“

Marc stand erstarrt da, unfähig zu sprechen. Der Wraith kam näher und Marc konnte den herben Duft riechen, der den Wraith umgab. Er starrte in die goldenen, katzenhaften Augen, die vor Hass und Wut sprühten und er schluckte und straffte sich für das Unausweichliche, als er plötzlich den Hauch eines Gefühls, das hinter dem Hass und der Wut verborgen war, erhaschte: herzzerreißenden Kummer. Es war ganz eindeutig, dass dieser Wraith Chris genauso sehr liebte wie er selbst den jungen Offizier liebte.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er schon einen gewählten Gefährten hat“, wisperte er heiser, während er gegen die Enge in seiner Kehle kämpfte, die von seiner eigenen Enttäuschung und dem Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein, herrührte. Wie hatte Chris ihm das nur antun können. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass Chris seine Gefühle erwiderte und eine ernsthafte Beziehung mit ihm führen wollte. Er suchte am Hals des Wraith nach dem üblichen Mal, aber er fand keinerlei Anzeichen, dass dieser Wraith erwählt worden war und er wusste ganz sicher, dass Chris kein Mal an seinem Hals trug.

Der Wraith bleckte erneut die Zähne. „Er war für beinahe _hundert_ Jahre lang mein Liebhaber. Ich habe all diese Jahre geduldig darauf gewartet, dass er sich über seine Gefühle klar wird und seinen Besitzanspruch mir gegenüber erklärt. Aber er hat es nie getan. Und dann tauchst Du auf und innerhalb von ein paar _Wochen_ ist er sich auf einmal sicher und will Dich zu seinem Gefährten erwählen!“ Zischte er, das Wort 'Wochen' dabei förmlich ausspuckend. Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Haltung zu wahren, aber Marc konnte hinter seinem Hass, der Wut und dem Trotz seine Verzweiflung, Verwirrung und den Kummer spüren. Der Wraith war völlig außer sich vor Liebeskummer und Trauer.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er fühlte sich gerade genauso. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was hier gerade vor sich ging. Er wusste noch nicht mal, wann Chris dem anderen Wraith seine Entscheidung, ihn wegen eines Menschen zu verlassen mitgeteilt hatte.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wusste nichts von Ihnen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er so lange einen Geliebten hatte“, antwortete er, die Stimme heiser und rau vor Verzweiflung. „Wann hat er Ihnen von uns erzählt?“ Fragte er, nicht sicher, ob er wirklich die Antwort wissen wollte.

Der andere Wraith zuckte zusammen. „Nach Eurer Rückkehr von der Anlage“, gab er zu. „Ich hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass er seine Meinung ändern würde, aber er ist jetzt sogar noch entschlossener, als er es beim ersten Mal war“, murmelte er und senkte den Kopf. Marc schluckte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Aber dann straffte sich der Wraith wieder, hob seine Nährhand und starrte Marc mit neu erwachtem Hass und Zorn in den goldenen Augen an. „Ich werde mich an Dir nähren und dann wirst Du nicht mehr zwischen uns stehen. Du wirst ihm niemals das geben können, was ich ihm zu geben vermag! Du bist kein Wraith! Du bist noch nicht mal ein Worshiper! Du bist einfach nur ein Mensch, der unsere Bedürfnisse überhaupt nicht kennt, nicht mehr und Du wirst ihm niemals erlauben, das zu tun, was ihm wirkliches Vergnügen bereitet!“

Marc hob den Kopf. Er würde dem Tod hocherhobenen Hauptes entgegen treten, egal, wie sehr er sich fürchtete. Er starrte dem Wraith in die Augen und sagte: „Dann tu, was Du tun musst, Wraith.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Der Wraith knurrte und stieß seine Hand in Richtung von Marcs Brust, aber dann wurde sein Angreifer ganz plötzlich zur Seite geschleudert. „Stopp! Was tust Du da?“ Hörte Marc die Stimme seines geliebten Wraith seinen früheren Liebhaber anschreien, während er selbst seine rechte Hand in einer drohenden Geste hob.

Marc handelte instinktiv, ohne zu überlegen und warf sich zwischen die beiden Wraith. „Nein, Chris lass ihn in Ruhe, tu ihm nichts!“ Chris starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Er wollte Dich umbringen, er wollte sich an Dir nähren, Marc!“ Rief er aus.

„Das weiß ich Chris. Aber Du wirst ihm nichts tun! Verdammt Chris, warum hast Du mir nicht erzählt, dass Du einen Geliebten hast?“ Schrie er zurück, während er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete, dass der andere Wraith auf dem Boden saß und verwirrt und fassungslos zu ihm hoch starrte und es anscheinend nicht glauben konnte, dass der Mensch, den er wenige Minuten zuvor hatte töten wollen, ihn verteidigte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Geliebten. „Ihr wart für beinahe _hundert_ Jahre Liebhaber! Das ist dreimal mehr als ich alt bin! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Dur mir nichts von ihm erzählt hast, Chris!“

Chris biss sich auf die Lippe und vermied es, den Wraith, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß, anzuschauen. „Wir sind nie Gefährten geworden“, verteidigte er sich selbst, aber mit wenig Nachdruck in seiner klangvollen Stimme.

Marc lachte, aber es war ein bitteres Lachen. „Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Verdammt Chris, Ihr seid zwar vielleicht nie Gefährten geworden, aber Ihr wart mehr Jahre lang zusammen, als ich es mir überhaupt nur vorzustellen vermag! Außerdem hat er immer darauf gewartet, dass Du ihn zu Deinem Gefährten erwählst! Er _liebt_ Dich! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass Du das nicht gewusst hast!“

Chris streckte seine Hand aus, um Marcs stoppelige Wange zu streicheln, aber Marc drehte den Kopf weg und Chris ließ die Hand wieder sinken. Der Wraith seufzte. „Ich habe ihm von uns erzählt, als wir von der alten Anlage zurückgekommen sind. Ich wollte keinen von Euch beiden hintergehen. Ich wollte mich nicht in Dich verlieben, aber es ist doch passiert. Ich will Dich als meinen Gefährten an meiner Seite wissen, und ich habe ihm das auch gesagt“, sagte er beinahe bettelnd in dem Versuch, seinen zornigen menschlichen Geliebten davon zu überzeugen, ihm Glauben zu schenken.

„Hast Du wirklich geglaubt, dass Du ihm einfach so sagen kannst, dass Du ihn verlässt und einen anderen zum Gefährten wählst, nachdem Ihr hundert Jahre zusammen wart? Er liebt Dich, er wartet seit all dieser Zeit darauf, dass Du Dich ihm erklärst und dann erzählst Du ihm ganz plötzlich, dass Du einen Menschen, den Du erst seit ein paar _Wochen_ kennst zum Gefährten willst!“ Schnaubte Marc und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während er seinem geliebten Wraith wütend in die Augen blickte. Er konnte an dem Ausdruck in den Augen sehen, dass Chris sich mies und unbehaglich fühlte und ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen hatte, auch wenn er es zu verbergen versuchte.

„Er verdient wirklich mehr als das! Wenn ich an seiner Stelle wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch versucht, mich zu töten!“

  
Chrus zuckte erneut zusammen und warf seinem früheren Geliebten am Boden einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Marc konnte eine flüchtige Gefühlsregung erkennen, die über sein schönes Gesicht huschte und er begriff, dass Chris den anderen Wraith zwar vielleicht nicht zum Gefährten gewollt hatte, aber immer noch starke Gefühle für ihn hegte, was sicher der Tatsache geschuldet war, dass sie für ein ganzes Jahrhundert zusammen gewesen waren. Er seufzte und fühlte sich plötzlich völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt, nachdem sein Adrenalinspiegel jetzt wieder auf Normalwerte absank. „Ich hätte auch mehr verdient gehabt, Chris. Du hättest mir wirklich von ihm erzählen sollen“, stellte er müde und enttäuscht fest.

Chris schluckte. „Ich weiß, Marc, es tut mir so leid. Ich dachte, Du würdest mich verlassen, wenn Du über ihn Bescheid wüsstest. Ich möchte mit Dir zusammen sein. Ich möchte Dich zu meinem Gefährten machen. Ich – ich liebe Dich“, gab er leise mit hängendem Kopf zu, unfähig, dem Menschen, der vor ihm stand in die Augen zu sehen. Marc starrte ihn an.

  
Chris war ungefähr zweihundertfünfzig Jahre alt. Mehr, als Marc sich jemals würde vorstellen können, aber er wusste, dass Chris für einen Wraith immer noch sehr jung war. Er hatte zugehört, wenn Colonel Sheppard und Colonel Mitchell über ihre Gefährten sprachen und er wusste, dass Wraith diese besonderen drei Worte normalerweise nicht laut sagten, vor allem nicht in Gegenwart von anderen. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Commander Alexandros die Ausnahme von dieser Regel darstellte, aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass der oberste Commander oder sein Stellvertreter niemals auf diese Weise ihre Liebe für ihre gewählten Gefährten ausdrücken würden.

Vielleicht war Chris doch besser in der Lage, sich den menschlichen Bedürfnissen und Gepflogenheiten anzupassen, als er zuerst gedacht hatte und wusste, wie wichtig diese drei kleinen Worte für Menschen waren. Menschen konnten nicht telepathisch kommunizieren und sie kannten nicht diese tiefe Art der Verbindung zwischen Gefährten. Sie mussten sich auf gesprochene Worte verlassen und Chris schien gespürt zu haben, wie sehr es Marc danach verlangt hatte, diese Worte jetzt zu hören. Jetzt war er derjenige, der die Hand ausstreckte, um die haarlose, weiche Wange des Wraith zu streicheln. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Chris. Und ich möchte Dein gewählter Gefährte werden“, sagte er sanft und die Spannung in Chris' Körper ließ sichtbar nach.

Marc sah nach unten, als er ein leises Geräusch vom Boden her kommend hörte. Der andere Wraith saß immer noch da, zusammengekauert, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und er starrte mit einem so hoffnungslosen Gesichtsausdruck auf den Boden vor sich, dass Marc schlucken musste, um den dicken Kloß, den er auf einmal in der Kehle spürte, loszuwerden. Er sah wieder zu Chris.

„Er sagte, dass ich Dir niemals würde geben können, was Dir wirklich Vergnügen bereitet, Chris. Was meinte er damit? Und sag jetzt nicht, dass es nichts wichtiges ist. Das würde ich Dir nicht glauben“, verlangte er zu wissen und Chris schaute den Wraith, der auf dem Boden hockte, seufzend an.

„Das Teilen der Lebenskraft“, gab er schließlich zu. „Das Austauschen von Lebenskraft durch das Nähren und die Gabe des Lebens. Ich weiß, dass Du Dir unter dem Nähren nichts anderes als eine grauenvolle Art zu starben vorstellen kannst, aber so muss es nicht sein. Unsere Worshipers haben diese Freuden Jahrhunderte lang erfahren und für zwei Wraith ist es eine der erregendsten Dinge während der Paarung. Aber Du bist ein Mensch, der von der Erde kommt und kennst das Nähren nur als unsere Art zu essen. Außerdem können Menschen diese Erfahrung nicht zu häufig machen, um nicht von dem Enzym abhängig zu werden.“

Marc schürzte die Lippen. „Du willst mich zu Deinem gewählten Gefährten machen, obwohl Du weißt, dass Du dann höchstwahrscheinlich auf etwas verzichten musst, was für Dich sehr wichtig und erfüllend ist?“ Fragte er, zweifelnd und ungläubig. Chris lächelte ihn an.

„Mit Dir zusammen zu sein und mein Leben mit Dir zu verbringen ist mir wichtiger als ein kurzes Vergnügen, Marc, bitte glaube mir das.“

„Aber Du würdest es vermissen.“

„Ich werde es wahrscheinlich ab und zu vermissen. Aber es ist es nicht wert, mich deshalb von Dir zu trennen. Meine Gefühle für Dich sind viel stärker als der Wunsch, mit jemand anderem meine Lebenskraft zu teilen.“

Der andere Wraith kam mühsam auf die Füße. „Es tut mir leid, Marc. Du brauchst nicht zu befürchten, dass ich Dir jemals wieder zu nahe komme. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr er Dich liebt. Ich würde niemals der Person Schaden zufügen, die er wirklich liebt“, sagte er mit vor Schmerz und Kummer rauer und gepresster Stimme, aber aufrichtig und ernst. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Menschen, den sein früherer Liebhaber zum Gefährten erwählen wollte und wandte sich dann ab, um das Quartier zu verlassen.

Marc blickte ihm hinterher, als er mit langsamen, schweren Schritten davonging und drehte sich dann zu seinem zukünftigen Gefährten um. Er sah den Schmerz und den Kummer auf den schönen Zügen seines geliebten Wraith und spürte, dass Chris gegen die Gefühle ankämpfte, die er immer noch für den anderen Offizier empfand. Sie hatten hundert Jahre miteinander verbracht, das war auch für Wraith eine sehr lange Zeit, auch wenn sie nur eine unverbindliche Affaire verbunden hatte und keine bindende Beziehung eingegangen waren.  
Sie hatten bestimmt in so mancher Schlacht Seite an Seite gekämpft, sich gegenseitig ihr Leben anvertraut und sie waren so jung, dass die hundert Jahre vermutlich die Hälfte ihres bisherigen Lebens gewesen war. Marc vermutete, dass der andere Offizier jünger als Chris war, vielleicht hundertachtzig Jahre alt oder nur wenig älter. Wenn man das bedachte, so hatte er mehr als die Hälfte seines Lebens darauf gewartet, von Chris erwählt zu werden, hatte über diese unglaublich lange Zeit die Hoffnung bewahrt, dass Chris sich ihm erklären würde, nur um dann auf die harte Tour zu lernen, dass er nicht mehr erwünscht war.

Chris versuchte, seine Sehnsucht nach dem anderen Wraith und seinen Kummer zu verbergen, der jetzt an der Tür stand und die Hand hob, um sie zu öffnen, versunken in seinem Elend und seine Haltung zeigte seine Verzweiflung und seinen Kummer so deutlich, dass es schmerzte, ihn anzuschauen.  
Marc schluckte und traf schnell eine Entscheidung. Er hatte das schon einmal getan, damals auf der Erde, nur einmal, aber es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Sie waren alle drei miteinander glücklich gewesen, damals vor langer Zeit auf der Erde in einem anderen Leben, bevor Kevin während einer Mission getötet worden war und er selbst sich entschieden hatte, nach Atlantis zu gehen. Sie hatten zusammen in ihrer Wohnung gelebt, zusammen in ihrem großen Bett geschlafen und ihr Leben geteilt, drei junge Marines. Es hatte weder Misstrauen noch Eifersucht zwischen ihnen gegeben, noch nicht einmal, wenn einer von ihnen für längere Zeit weg gewesen war und die anderen hatte alleine lassen müssen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er das noch einmal tun konnte, jemanden, den er liebte mit einem anderen, der diese Person ebenfalls liebte, zu teilen und zu lernen, den anderen auch zu lieben.

„Taylor, warte! Geh nicht. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du gehst, bitte bleib bei uns. Ich möchte, dass wir drei zusammen sind“, rief er, von seinen eigenen Worten überrascht, unbewusst den Namen verwendend, der ihm sofort in den Sinn gekommen war, als er den anderen Wraith in der Tür hatte stehen sehen.

Chris starrte ihn sprachlos und fassungslos an, und der andere Wraith drehte sich ganz langsam um und blickte ihn ebenfalls an. Marc biss sich auf die Lippe. Jetzt war er einfach so damit herausgeplatzt und er konnte nicht so tun, als ober diese Worte nicht gesagt hatte. Er fühlte, wie beide Wraith ihn einfach anstarrten und darauf warteten, dass er etwas tat und er stand wie festgewurzelt da und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Er schaute zu Chris und sah die Gefühle, die über seine gemeißelten Züge huschten, Überraschung, Unglauben und dann, so etwas wie vorsichtige Hoffnung und Freude. Marc hatte recht gehabt.  
Chris hatte den anderen Wraith nicht verlassen, weil er ihn nicht länger wollte, sondern weil er geglaubt hatte, dass Marc seine Gefühle nicht verstehen und ihn verlassen würde.

„Bitte, geh nicht.“ Er atmete tief ein und nickte innerlich mit dem Kopf, während er zu dem fassungslosen Wraith an der Tür ging. 'Du tust das Richtige.' Versicherte er sich selbst und blickte noch einmal zu Chris, der ihn stumm beobachtete und dessen Freude, Glück und Hoffnung sich jetzt deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widerspiegelten. Marc wandte sich wieder zu Taylor um. „Ich will, dass Du bleibst.“ Er nahm seine Hand und zog ihn sanft mit sich, als er den Raum durchquerte und zu Chris zurückging.


	3. Liebe Und Vertrauen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc hat den beiden Wraith den Vorschlag gemacht, eine Beziehung zu dritt einzugehen. Wie werden Chris und Taylor auf diesen Vorschlag reagieren? Wird Taylor Marcs Angebot annehmen und wird Chris jetzt beide zu seinen Gefährten erwählen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte, danach geht es mit 'Gefährliche Blicke' weiter. Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, diese ungewöhnliche Beziehung zu erforschen und mich mit den Problemen und Möglichkeiten zu beschäftigen, die eine Beziehung zwischen Wraith und Menschen so mit sich bringen.  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen, lasst es mich bitte wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat! Falls Ihr mehr über Marc und seine beiden Wraith lesen wollt, dann schreibt es mir, es gibt bestimmt noch viele Abenteuer der Drei!

Taylor ließ sich widerstandslos mit zurück in die Mitte des Raumes ziehen, aber als Marc versuchte, seine Hand in Chris' Hand zu legen, versteifte er sich und versuchte, seine Finger zurückzuziehen. „Er will mich nicht, Marc. Ich habe mehr als die Hälfte meines Lebens darauf gewartet, dass er sich mir erklärt, aber er hat es nie getan“, sagte er mit Schmerz erfüllter Stimme.

Marc lächelte ihn an. „Manchmal sind Wraith genauso dämlich und unwissend wie Menschen, wenn es um diese Sache geht. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass Ihr aufgrund Eurer Unsterblichkeit und Erfahrungen weiser sein würdet, aber es scheint so, als ob alle sensiblen und intelligenten Wesen in diesem Universum die gleichen Probleme haben, wenn es um Liebe und Beziehungen geht“, schnaubte er, irgendwie belustigt, obwohl er sich selbst genauso unsicher und verwirrt wie die beiden Wraith fühlte.

„Natürlich will er Dich. Schau ihn einfach an, dann siehst Du es auch. Ihr wart beide sehr jung, wenigstens für Wraith, als Ihr Liebende geworden seid und wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen, dass es mit Euch das Gleiche war, wie wenn zwei junge Menschen zueinander finden. Einer von ihnen denkt immer, dass sie noch zu jung für eine feste Beziehung sind, während der andere still vor sich hin leidet. Er will Dich und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass er mit mir alleine niemals wirklich glücklich sein wird, egal, wie sehr er mich liebt. Ich kenne Eure Traditionen und Kultur nicht gut genug, um zu wissen, wie Eure Beziehungen üblicherweise aussehen, aber ich bin willens, uns Dreien eine Chance zu geben, wenn Ihr das auch seid.“

Er blickte zu Chris, der sein Lächeln dankbar und liebevoll erwiderte und dann schaute er zu Taylor, der immer noch zögerte, unsicher, ob Marc das, was er anscheinend anbot auch wirklich so meinte. Marc nahm seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Sieh mal, Taylor, ich habe das schon einmal getan, auf der Erde und es hat funktioniert. Wir beide lieben Chris und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir lernen können, uns zu mögen und vielleicht sogar auch zu lieben. Ihr habt nur wenige Königinnen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie nur einen Gefährten oder Gemahl haben, also kann es für Euch nicht so ungewöhnlich sein, wie es das auf der Erde ist.“

Chris räusperte sich. Er hatte noch nichts gesagt, seit Marc sein unerwartetes Angebot unterbreitet hatte, aber jetzt zog er den jüngeren Wraith näher zu sich her und streichelte seine Wange. „Taylor, bitte gib uns eine Chance. Marc hat recht. Ich brauche Euch beide. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich Dich so sehr verletzt habe, bitte verzeih mir. Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung für das gibt, was ich Dir angetan habe, aber ich wollte Dich wirklich niemals verletzen. Es tut mir wirklich leid“, bat er heiser um Verzeihung. Der junge Offizier runzelte leicht die Stirn, als sein Liebhaber den menschlichen Namen benutzte, den Marc ihm gegeben hatte.

„Taylor?“ Fragte er, offensichtlich nicht überzeugt, ob er den Namen akzeptieren sollte oder nicht.

Marc lächelte ihn an. „Es ist ein guter Name“, sagte er. „Er kam mir in den Sinn, als ich Dich das erste Mal in der Tür stehen sah. Wir armen Menschen müssen Namen benutzen und Du erinnerst mich an jemanden, den ich kenne“, erklärte er ein bisschen wehmütig. Chris und Taylor sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an und Marc fuhr fort, ermutigt von der Neugier, die er auf ihren Gesichtern sah.

„Als ich ein kleiner Junge war und in die Schule ging, war ich ziemlich klein und dünn. Es gab da einen anderen Jungen, der größer und stärker war als ich. Er quälte mich die ganze Zeit und ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum, denn ich hatte ihm nichts getan und ich versuchte natürlich, mich so gut wie möglich von ihm fernzuhalten. Eines Tages, fand ich ihn nach dem Training in der Umkleide sitzen und herzzerreißend weinen. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und fragte ihn, warum er so weinte und nach einer Weile lehnte er sich an mich und erzählte mir den Grund für seinen Kummer. Von diesem Tag an waren wir enge Freunde. Wir sind es immer noch. Ich sehe ihn nicht sehr oft, aber ich weiß, dass ich mich immer auf ihn verlassen kann, egal, was passiert. Sein Name ist Taylor.“

Marc verstummte, in Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit auf der Erde versunken. Als er Chris' fragenden Blick bemerkte, zuckte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln die Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe ihm versprochen, niemals den Grund zu sagen, warum er so unglücklich war. Ich weiß, dass Du ihm wahrscheinlich niemals begegnen wirst, aber ich werde nicht das Versprechen brechen, das ich ihm gegeben habe. Bitte, respektiere das“, sagte er ernst.

Chris küsste ihn sanft auf die Schläfe. „Natürlich, Marc. Das würde ich nie von Dir verlangen.“ Er schaute seinen Wraith-Geliebten an. „Ist der Name akzeptabel für Dich?“ Fragte er heiser.

Taylor zögerte noch einen Moment, aber dann nickte er. „Ja, das ist er. Und ich möchte es wirklich mit uns Dreien versuchen, wenn es das ist, was Ihr wirklich wollt.“

Marc lächelte ihn erleichtert an und nahm seine Hand. „Ja, Taylor, ich möchte, dass wir Drei zusammen sind.“

Chris nickte und nahm Taylors andere Hand in die seine. „Es gibt nichts, was ich mir mehr wünsche, Taylor“, gab er heiser zu und die Aufrichtigkeit in seiner Stimme ließ keinen Raum mehr für Zweifel.

Marc entspannt sich dankbar und glücklich. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, zwei Wraith als Gefährten zu bekommen, aber er wusste, dass sie das Richtige taten. Er legte den Kopf auf die Seite und warf seinen beiden zukünftigen Gefährten einen herausfordernden Blick zu: „Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir im Schlafzimmer weitermachen, Jungs?“

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Sie waren ins Schlafzimmer umgezogen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig entkleidet und dabei neugierig die Haut liebkost, die sie dabei enthüllten. Jetzt knieten sie auf Chris' breitem Bett und streichelten und erforschten einander. Marc kniete in der Mitte und seine von der Sonne geküssten goldene Haut bildete einen netten Kontrast zu Chris blass-grüner und Taylors cremig-weißer Haut mit dem leicht bläulichen Unterton.

Marc war zuerst ein wenig überrascht gewesen, aber dann hatte er sich an die vielen verschiedenen Hauttöne der Menschen erinnert und sich selbst einen Dummkopf gescholten, weil er tatsächlich erwartet hatte, dass Wraith alle gleich aussahen.

Er küsste Chris tief und leidenschaftlich und focht mit der beweglichen Zunge des Wraith einen spielerischen Kampf um die Vorherrschaft aus, während er Taylors sensible Wirbelsäule mit den Graten und Vorsprüngen liebkoste, erfreut über jedes Stöhnen und Keuchen, das er dem jungen Offizier damit entlockte. Er wusste inzwischen, wie empfindlich die außerirdischen Wesen dort reagierten und er hatte sehr schnell gelernt, wie er seinen Liebhaber am besten erregen konnte, wenn er ihn dort liebkoste. Es gefiel ihm sehr, dass Taylor genauso sensibel reagierte wie Chris.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten um nach Luft zu schnappen, bemerkte er Taylors neugierigen Blick. „Wraith küssen sich nicht?“ Fragte er erstaunt.

Chris schüttelte den Kopf. „Unter Wraith-Paaren ist es eigentlich nicht üblich. Aber diejenigen von uns, die schon mit Menschen zusammen waren, kennen das Küssen und genießen es auch“, erklärte er und Marc schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen.

„Ich fand das Küssen immer intimer als den eigentlichen Akt“, sann er grübelnd. „Und ich weiß, dass die meisten Menschen das ähnlich empfinden. Gibt es etwas bei Euch, das mit unserem Küssen vergleichbar ist?“

Chris nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, das Teilen der Lebenskraft ist so intim wie Küssen.Intimer als die eigentliche Paarung“, gab er zu.

„Es ist unsere Art zu küssen,“ fügte Taylor heiser hinzu und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Marcs erhitzte Haut gleiten.

„Verstehe.“ Marc lächelte Taylor an und zog seinen Kopf zu sich heran. „Dann werde ich Dir zeigen wie Menschen küssen und Ihr werdet mir beibringen, wie Wraith sich küssen“, murmelte er und knabberte an Taylors weicher Unterlippe. Taylor keuchte erschrocken auf und öffnete instinktiv den Mund. Marc knurrte zufrieden und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in das samtene Innere in der Hoffnung, dass Taylor ihn nicht mit seinen scharfen Zähnen beißen würde.

Zuerst machte Taylor gar nichts, aber als Marc seine Zunge mit seiner eigenen berührte und ihn dazu aufforderte, den Kuss zu erwidern, ahmte er vorsichtig nach, was Marc tat und schlüpfte beinahe scheu mit seiner eigenen Zunge in den verführerischen Mund des Menschen. Marc stöhnte in dem Kuss auf, als er fühlte, wie sich Chris muskulöser Bauch gegen seinen Rücken presste und die Hand mit den scharfen Klauen sanft über die goldenen Haare auf seiner Brust strich, die scharfen Nägel sanft über seine sensiblen Nippel kratzten, bis Marc erschauerte und sich der Berührung entgegen bog.

Er konnte den sanften Druck von Chris' stolzer Männlichkeit an seinem Hintern fühlen und er stöhnte erneut, während sein eigenes Glied sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete. Er löste sich von Taylors Lippen und entlockte ihm damit ein unglückliches Stöhnen über den Verlust der süßen Berührung und stieß keuchend hervor: „Lehrt mich die Art der Wraith zu küssen!“

„Bist Du sicher?“ Schnurrte Chris an seinem Ohr und Marc konnte spüren, wie er bei dem Gedanken, dieses intime Vergnügen mit seinem menschlichen Geliebten zu teilen, noch härter wurde. Marc nickte und stöhnte, als Chris feuchte Zunge in sein Ohr schlüpfte und die sanften Kurven seiner Ohrmuschel erforschte.

Chris wusste so gut, wie er ihn verrückt machen konnte und er zog Taylor wieder an sich und küsste ihn erneut. Taylor lernte schnell und war ein eifriger Schüler, der den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft erwiderte, die auch Marc fühlte, während er seine eigene Erektion gegen Marcs Sixpack-Muskeln an seinem Bauch rieb.

„Ganz sicher!“ Stieß er hervor, als er sich von dem Kuss löste, sein Geist benebelt mit Lust und Begehren. Sie hatten kaum angefangen und trotzdem brannte sein ganzer Körper vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht. Chris drehte ihn sanft zu sich um, um ihn anzuschauen.

„Wir werden Dir kein Leid zufügen, Marc, das verspreche ich Dir. Es ist nicht mit dem Nährvorgang zu vergleichen, wenn wir hungrig sind oder dadurch einen Feind töten wollen, so wie Du wahrscheinlich es nur von Wraith kennst, die sich an Menschen nähren. Es ist viel sanfter, aber Du bist es nicht gewöhnt und deshalb kann es am Anfang wehtun. Es ist wichtig, dass Du versuchst, Dich zu entspannen, denn wenn Du Dich verkrampfst und dagegen kämpfst, wird es Dir Schmerzen bereiten. Wir werden Dir alles zurückgeben, was wir nehmen, sogar mehr, Du hast mein Wort darauf“, sagte er ernst und zärtlich.

Marc nahm seine Nährhand und drehte sie so, dass er mit den Fingerspitzen sanft über den Schlitz des Nährorgans gleiten konnte. Er hatte das früher schon getan und wusste, wie sensibel Wraith an dieser besonderen Stelle waren. Er führte die Handfläche an seine Lippen und küsste den Spalt, bis Chris vor Verlangen stöhnte.

„Ich vertraue Dir, Chris. Ich weiß, dass Du mich nicht verletzen wirst“, flüsterte er und blies zärtlich über den Schlitz. Chris stöhnte wieder. „Tu es einfach. Ich möchte wissen, was Dir das größte Vergnügen bereitet“, befahl er atemlos und senkte die Nährhand des Wraith auf seine Brust.

Taylor neben ihm holte zitternd Luft, als Chris seine rechte Hand nahm und sie gegen die weiche haarlose Haut seiner breit gebauten Brust presste. „Ich will, dass Du das mit uns teilst, Taylor. Wir werden wahre Gefährten sein und wir werden unsere Leidenschaft und unser Vergnügen wie wahre Gefährten teilen“, sagte er und beugte sich vor, um den jüngeren Wraith auf die zitternden Lippen zu küssen.

Marc beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine beiden Wraith-Liebhaber sich küssten, wahrscheinlich zu ersten Mal. Sie waren ein ganzes Jahrhundert lang zusammen gewesen und hatten so viele Dinge geteilt, aber sie hatten einander ganz eindeutig noch nie geküsst.

Marc schluckte, zutiefst berührt von dem wundervollen Anblick der beiden jungen Wraith, die sich völlig ineinander versunken küssten, die Augen dabei geschlossen und ihre Gesichter erfüllt von der Leidenschaft und Liebe, die sie füreinander fühlten. Er sah ihnen zu, wie sie sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lang küssten und sein Körper schmerzte vor Verlangen und Not. Schließlich beendete Chris den Kuss und Taylor blinzelte und versuchte, in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden von dem geheimen Ort, an den der Kuss ihn entführt hatte.

„Wow!“ Flüsterte er endlich und Marc lachte leise.

„Das war allerdings 'wow'. Jeder Schauspieler auf der Erde würde alles dafür geben, so auszusehen wie Ihr gerade eben, wenn er jemanden küssen muss“, stellte er trocken und belustigt fest. Chris funkelte ihn erbost an, aber Marc kicherte nur. „Nun kommt schon, Jungs, ich möchte wirklich mehr über den Wraith-Kuss wissen“, verlangte er ungeduldig. Chris lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

„Das wirst Du, mein schöner Marc, entspann Dich einfach“, antwortete er, die Stimme voller Vorfreude auf das, was als nächstes kommen würde. Marc blickte in die goldenen Tiefen der Augen seines geliebten Wraith. „Bitte“, flüsterte er, „tu es jetzt.“ Chris holte tief Luft und 'biss' zu. Es war ein kurzer, scharfer Stich, aber Marc zuckte nicht zurück, er wusste ganz sicher, dass sein Liebhaber ihm nicht schaden würde.

Er blickte in die goldenen Augen, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, ruhig und langsam zu atmen. Er konnte spüren, wie das Leben in einem sanften und beständigen Strom aus seinem Körper heraus und in Chris' Körper hinein strömte und er hörte Chris vor Vergnügen stöhnen. Gerade, als eine große Schwäche ihn zu überkommen drohte, floss sein Leben in seinen Körper zurück, und jetzt war es an ihm, vor Vergnügen zu stöhnen und zu keuchen, das seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang. Er schloss unbewusst die Augen und schwelgte in der Lust und Ekstase, die er fühlte, bis der Vorgang sich wieder umwandelte.

Er entspannte sich erneut, weil er wusste, dass Chris ihm alles, was er nahm, wieder zurückgeben würde und öffnete die Augen, um die beiden Wraith anzuschauen. Taylor hatte seinen Kopf zurückgeworfen, sein Gesicht war erfüllt von Lust und Begierde und er war sich sicher, dass sein Gesicht den gleichen Ausdruck zeigte. Er schaute zu Chris, der keuchte und stöhnte, und die Augen vor Ekstase geschlossen hatte. Der Strom drehte sich wieder und Marc stöhnte auf vor Wonne.

Sie knieten nah beieinander, Chris' Hand auf seine Brust gepresst und Taylors Hand auf Chris'. Er konnte fühlen, wie Taylors Lebenskraft durch Chris' Körper hindurch und in seinen eigenen strömte und auch, wie seine durch Chris' Körper in Taylors floss. Sie waren so innig miteinander verbunden, wie er es noch nie zuvor mit irgendeinem anderen Wesen erlebt hatte und er suchte blind nach Chris' Lippen.

Chris küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und als sie sich voneinander lösten, spürte er, wie sich Taylors hungriger Mund auf den seinen presste. Sie küssten sich während ihre Lebenskraft einer riesigen Welle gleich immer wieder hin-und-her wogte und Marc löste sich von Taylors Lippen und schrie sein Vergnügen laut heraus, während Taylor jetzt Chris' Mund stürmisch eroberte.

Marc verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während er in den Gefühlen schwelgte, die die köstliche Folter des Nährens und die pure Lust, wenn er seine Lebenskraft zurückerhielt, in ihm auslösten. Jetzt wusste er endlich, was Taylor gemeint hatte und er musste zugeben, dass er noch niemals zuvor etwas ähnliches erlebt hatte. Er war schmerzhaft erregt, sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Verlangen und Begierde und er war sich sicher, dass seine beiden Geliebten das Gleiche fühlten. Als Chris die Hand von seiner Brust löste, stöhnte er vor Frustration. Er brauchte Erfüllung, er brauchte es so sehr, dies noch einmal zu fühlen.

„Chris, Taylor, bitte nehmt mich“, bettelte er, halb verrückt vor Lust und Begehren. Chris knurrte vor Leidenschaft und griff nach etwas, was auf dem Nachttisch stand. Marc drehte sich um und präsentierte ihm seinen Hintern, da er erriet, was sein Geliebter vorhatte. Chris schob einen glitschigen Finger in ihn und Taylor ergriff seinen Kopf und küsste wieder.

Marc öffnete den Mund unter dem Ansturm und klammerte sich an den Schultern des jungen Wraith fest, während Chris ihn auf den eigentlichen Akt der Inbesitznahme vorbereitete. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er bereit war, kaum noch Herr seiner Sinne, durch den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und die Lust, die die geschickten Finger in ihm erweckt hatten, als sie wieder und wieder den sensiblen Punkt tief in ihm massiert hatten.  
Chris legte Marc auf den Rücken und hob seine Hüften an, während er mit einem einzigen tiefen Stoß in ihn eindrang. Marc schrie erneut auf und begegnete Chris verzweifelten Stößen mit der gleichen Leidenschaft.

Taylor kroch an seine Seite und küsste ihn voller Hingabe, während er seine Finger um Marcs harte Erregung schloss und ihn im Rhythmus ihrer Bewegungen massierte. Chris legte seine Nährhand auf Marcs Brust und senkte seinen Mund auf seine verletzliche Kehle. „Jetzt werde ich Dich ganz in Besitz nehmen, Mensch“, knurrte er mit vor Verlangen und Liebe erstickter Stimme. „Gleich wirst Du ganz mir gehören!“

„Ja, Chris, ja, tu es, nimm mich ganz!“ Bettelte Marc und bog sich der Berührung entgegen, während er begierig darauf wartete, dass Chris zubiss und ihn mit seiner köstlichen Lebenskraft füllte. Chris grub seine Zähne in Marcs weiche Haut und begann, an ihr zu saugen, wobei er mit jedem Saugen elektrische Ströme der Erregung durch Marcs Körper sandte.

Als er unvermutet ein sanftes Tasten in seinem Kopf fühlte, öffnete er ohne zu zögern seinen Geist weit für seinen Wraith-Liebhaber. Chris verband sich sanft mit seinem Geist und dann konnte Marc auch Taylor in ihrer Verbindung fühlen. „Ja, oh ja, bitte!“ Stöhnte er, benommen von seiner eigenen Lust und der seiner beiden Gefährten, die er durch ihre Verbindung spüren konnte.

Das unglaubliche Vergnügen, das er empfand, als Chris immer wieder hart und schnell in ihn hineinstieß während er dabei an seiner Kehle saugte wurde durch Taylors Kuss und seine geschickte Massage so verstärkt, dass er es kaum noch auszuhalten vermochte und er bäumte sich wieder auf und erschauerte heftig, als sich die Spannung in seinem Unterleib aufbaute, die seinen Höhepunkt ankündigte. Chris spürte, dass er nur noch einen Herzschlag von seiner Erfüllung entfernt war und biss mit seiner Nährhand zu, um seine Stärke in Marcs Körper fließen zu lassen.

Marc wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, als er den Gipfel absoluter Ekstase erreichte und seine Erfüllung über Taylors zärtliche Finger sprühte. Chris knurrte an seiner Kehle und ließ sich gehen. Er folgte Marc auf den Höhepunkt seines Vergnügens und nahm ihn vollständig in Besitz, als er den Akt der Inbesitznahme vollendete und ihn mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft füllte, während er an dem Hals des Menschen das sichtbare Mal seines Anspruches hinterließ.

Nun würde jedermann in der ganzen Galaxis wissen, dass der junge Marine zu einem Wraith gehörte. Marc schrie auf, als Chris' Vergnügen sein eigenes noch intensiver werden ließ und sie kosteten beide ihren gemeinsamen Höhepunkt bis zur Neige aus. Schließlich sanken sie schwer atmend auf die Matratze zurück, befriedigt und ausgelaugt und Taylor löste sich zögernd von Marcs geschwollenen Lippen.

Chris hob den Kopf und besiegelte ihre Verbindung mit einem sanften und zärtlichen Kuss voller Liebe. Dann lagen sie einfach nur da und warteten darauf, dass sich ihr rasender Herzschlag wieder beruhigte. Marc wurde sich langsam wieder seiner Umgebung bewusst und er hörte Taylors mühsames Atmen neben ihm und spürte die Spannung des unerfüllten Verlangens in dem Körper, der eng an ihn gepresst da lag. Er drehte den Kopf und küsste Taylor zärtlich und sehnsüchtig.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, lächelte Marc seinen neuen Gefährten Chris an. „Ich will, dass Du Dir von mir nimmst, was brauchst, um Taylor ebenfalls als Deinen gewählten Gefährten in Besitz zu nehmen“, sagte er. Taylor keuchte überrascht auf, das hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht erwartet.

„Er wollte mich nie zum Gefährten erwählen“, murmelte er und Marc streckte seine Hand aus, um das Gesicht des anderen Wraith zu streicheln.

„Natürlich will er das. Ich kann es in unserer Verbindung spüren“, wisperte er. „Du kannst es auch fühlen, Du musst es nur glauben, Taylor. Wahre Gefährten, wir alle Drei, nicht mehr und nicht weniger“, versicherte er dem jüngeren Wraith, der immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass sein Traum nach hundert langen Jahren des Hoffens und Wartens endlich wahr werden sollte.

Chris lächelte ihn an. „Ja, mein geliebter Gefährte, wahre Gefährten, alle Drei von uns.“ Er schaute Taylor an und lächelte auch ihn an. „Marc hat recht, ich möchte Dich erwählen, jetzt.“ Marc nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust.

„Nimm, was Du brauchst, um das zu tun“, flüsterte er. Chris liebkoste sein Gesicht mit seiner linken Hand.

„Du bekommst alles zurück, ich verspreche es Dir“, sagte er und biss zu. Marc schaute in die geliebten Augen und seine eigenen waren von Liebe und Vertrauen erfüllt. Es schmerzte, aber er entspannte sich und bevor der Schmerz zu schlimm wurde, hörte Chris auf und zog die Hand zurück. Marc schaute den beiden Wraith zu, als Chris den jüngeren, der zitternd und bebend vor Leidenschaft und Verlangen in seinen Armen lag, sanft weitete und genoss den wunderbaren, erregenden Anblick. Er kuschelte sich enger an ihn und streichelte die weiche Haut, an die er herankam.

Bald stöhnte und keuchte der junge Offizier und Chris setzte sich auf und zog Taylor mit sich, bis dieser auf seinem Schoß saß, den Rücken an Chris Brust geschmiegt. Chris versenkte seinen brettharten Schaft tief in die verführerische enge Hitze des anderen Wraith. Taylor schrie auf und begann, sich auf und ab zu bewegen, und sich dabei buchstäblich immer wieder selbst auf der Männlichkeit des älteren Wraith aufspießte. Chris schlang seinen Arm um ihn und drückte seine rechte Hand gegen Taylors Brust. Taylor legte eifrig den Kopf auf die Seite, damit Chris besser an seine verletzliche Kehle herankam.

„Chris, bitte, nimm mich ganz! Ich warte schon so lange darauf, bitte, nimm mich in Besitz!“ Bettelte er, verrückt vor Verlangen und Sehnsucht und Chris knurrte zufrieden und senkte seinen Mund auf den Punkt, an dem er das Mal seines Besitzanspruches hinterlassen konnte. „Das werde ich, jetzt sofort, mein schöner Taylor“, versprach er heiser, begierig darauf, seinen Wraith-Geliebten genauso zu seinem gewählten Gefährten zu machen, wie den Menschen, in den er sich genauso unsterblich verliebt hatte, wie er den jüngeren Wraith liebte.  
Sie waren immer noch verbunden und Marc konnte ihre Lust und ihr Verlangen durch diese Verbindung spüren, Chris überwältigendes Verlangen danach, den Jüngeren genauso in Besitz zu nehmen und zu markieren wie ihn, den Urtrieb, seine Zähne in die weiche Haut zu graben und das sichtbare Zeichen an ihm zu hinterlassen, das jedem sofort zeigen würde, dass Taylor vergeben war.

Er fühlte Taylors Sehnsucht danach, zum Gefährten erwählt zu werden und die Lust und die Erregung, die ihre beinahe verzweifelte Paarung in ihm erweckte. Taylor hatte seine Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte seine Hingabe und sein Vergnügen so deutlich, dass Marc sein eigenes erregtes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er kroch näher und schlang seine schlüpfrigen Finger um Taylors pulsierenden Schaft, der schon ganz feucht war durch die Lust, die jeder Stoß gegen die empfindsame Stelle tief in seinem Inneren erweckt hatte und Taylor keuchte mit den Gefühlen die die doppelte Stimulation in ihm hervorrief, als Marc ihn jetzt streichelte.  
Marc ergriff seine Nährhand und presste sie gegen seine Brust.

Major Lorne und Colonel Mitchell hatten ihm erklärt, wie der eigentliche Akt der Inbesitznahme vor sich ging, natürlich keine genauen Einzelheiten, aber genug, dass Marc wusste, was dazu nötig war. „Ich will, dass Du mich auch in Besitz nimmst, Taylor! Ich will auf die gleiche Weise zu Dir gehören wie ich zu Chris gehöre“, forderte er und Taylor knurrte erregt und biss im gleichen Augenblick zu wie Chris es bei ihm tat. Marc konnte spüren, wie Chris Lebenskraft in Taylor hineinströmte und Taylors kostbare Stärke in ihn selbst und dann wurde dieses wunderbare Gefühl einfach zu viel.

Taylor bog den Rücken durch und schrie laut auf, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und seine überschäumende Lust über Marcs zitternde Finger ergoss, während Chris seinen Samen tief in Taylors bebenden Körper pumpte. Marc stöhnte, als er zum zweiten Mal kam und dabei seine eigene Erfüllung über die Laken und Taylors muskulösen Schenkel sprühte, die Ekstase so intensiv, das sie kaum zu ertragen war. Als es schließlich vorbei war, fielen sie alle schwer atmend auf die Matratze und genossen das sanfte Nachglühen.

Marc lag genau auf der nassen Stelle, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht im Mindesten, so erschöpft und befriedigt, wie er sich jetzt fühlte. Seine zwei Gefährten kuschelten sich an ihn und rollten sich dabei jeder an einer seiner Seite wie zwei große Katzen um seinen erhitzten Körper, während ihr sattes und zufriedenes Schnurren seine Ohren kitzelte. Marc lächelte, entspannte sich dankbar und machte die Augen zu. Er wusste ganz sicher, dass seine beiden großen 'Wraith-Katzen' ihn nie verletzen würden.

Genau im Gegenteil, sie würden ihn beschützen und verteidigen gegen jede mögliche Gefahr, die ihnen auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg begegnen mochte. Er war der gewählte Gefährte von beiden und jeder andere Wraith würde sofort riechen, dass er von zwei anderen Wraith erwählt worden war.  
Er wusste nicht, ob so etwas oft passierte oder übliche Praxis war, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war zur Pegasus-Galaxis gekommen, weil er neugierig und abenteuerlustig war und weil er das Unbekannte erforschen wollte und es war ihm egal, was andere über ihre Beziehung dachten. Alles, was er wusste war, dass sie das Richtige getan hatten und dass sie immer zueinander halten würden, egal was auch passieren mochte.

Er schlang ihre Arme ganz fest um sich und atmete tief den wunderbaren Duft seiner beiden geliebten Gefährten ein. „Liebe Euch beide“, murmelte er, schon im Halbschlaf.

Er fühlte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf beiden Wangen und hörte das zärtliche in Stereo geflüsterte „Wir lieben Dich auch, Marc. Schlaf jetzt“, bevor ihn das sanfte Schnurren in den Schlaf der Erschöpfung und Befriedigung lullte.

Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass er sicher der glücklichste Mann in zwei Galaxien sein musste mit seinen beiden erstaunlichen Wraith-Gefährten. Niemand sonst konnte so glücklich sein, wie er es mit Chris und Taylor an seiner Seite war.

 

_Ende_


End file.
